Trying to love you
by Barefooted Cinderella Girl
Summary: Love isn't always easy. It's hard to obtain and it's not always to the liking of others. It's all about understanding each other, will they pull it off? Amuto!
1. Always waiting

Ch. 1 Waiting for you

She was sitting outside on her balcony again like she does every night. She hasn't seen him for a while, she yearns for him. She's so used to his visits that she actually misses it right now. "I wonder where he is right now… is he thinking about me?"

--

It was 5 years ago, when they first met. On that day she ran out of school, away from him. Thinking back, she doesn't have a clue why she liked him that much, she didn't even know him. Him, _Tadase_. But, rash as she was, she didn't see where she was running to. Next thing she knows she was staring into the most beautiful indigo colored eyes she's ever seen. This boy, or rather guy, he was definitely a high school student. What was he doing here? After this it seemed everything flew by. He came around a lot, always teasing her. She can't say she didn't like it, but it wasn't her character to blush in public. He loved every second of it, it's because of her that he tries. Trying to quit Easter, trying to be free…

She loved his touch, when he comes up and hugs her from behind. She loved it when he buries his face in her hair. Heck, she even loved his earnibbles from time to time. She still hasn't figured it out how he knew her address or why he loves to come up her balcony every time.

It was then, when she realized it. She _likes_ him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto the enemy. The guy she thought was a perverted, well he still is, but after a while she started to look beyond that. She saw his pain, felt the urge to heal him, to hold him… She could figure out the patterns of his visits, and always tried to look her best when he came, in a subtle way of course, we wouldn't want him to know so he could take advantage of that fact. Their conversations became deeper, more intense. She find herself falling more and more for him every time she sees him.

--

Amu was bored, VERY bored. She really didn't feel like making any homework, the only thing that could cheer her up was _him._ Speak of the devil, as she heard a knock on her balcony door, her heart skipped beat.

"Okay, relax!" Amu thought to herself "Even though you haven't seen him in a while, keep your cool" She practically ran to open her balcony door for him.

"Hey Amu, missed me?" Ikuto said as he made his usual smirk

"Not really, I was just thinking how much peace I had before I met a certain perverted cat" As she turned around she could feel his hands on her waist, hugging her like he was never going to let her go. "Ikuto…?" She wanted this to last forever and at the same time she hoped he wouldn't feel her heart jumping out of her chest. As hard as it was, she broke out of his hug to face him. Then, she saw that look in his eyes, the look that made her fall for him all over again. Such a lonely look, she wanted to make it disappear. "What's wrong? Why do you have so much lonelyness in your eyes?" she said which Ikuto startled, she was so good at looking through him. He felt so helpless when he was with her. He wanted her to hold him, to love him, but he knew it wouldn't happen, not as long the kiddy king was still there. He sighed and turned around, not saying anything and headed to the balcony. Suddenly, he could feel someone pulling his shirt, preventing him on going any further. He turned around again, looking at honey colored eyes, close to tears.

"What's with you?" Ikuto couldn't help but wonder

"It's just," Amu sobs, "I want you to stay a little longer…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't going to let this chance slip by. He smiled as he carried her princess-style, putting her gently on her bed, pulling her head to his chest. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" she said trembling

"Huh? You don't know?

"Well, I just want to know why you won't let me through your barrier, I want to know how you really feel"

"About what?

"About everything, your thoughts, your troubles… about me"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, is she actually confessing to him? Suddenly, those large honey colored eyes were staring at him again. He lost to that gaze, he was at loss with words. He snapped, he couldn't control 

himself anymore as he leaned forward and kissed her. His kiss was so gentle and overflowing with emotions, with love. She couldn't help but to kiss back and surrender herself to him, it felt so good to be in his arms, to feel his warmth on her body. She felt numb when he broke the kiss, they just stared at each other, speechless. After a couple of seconds that felt like hours, he pulled her close, making her have that 'never-let-go-feeling' again.

"Stay here tonight Ikuto" Thank God her parents were out of town and took Ami with them, Ami even succeeded in kidnapping Ran, Miki and Su. She had the whole holiday week to herself, luckily it seems she won't be alone this week.

They laid there for hours cuddling against each other. They eventually fell asleep with a feeling no one could ever understand but them.

--

Uwah! My very first fanfic . I'm being to obsessed with Amuto right now, I can't help it… I had all these great ideas, but I can't really seem to put them into words ( Anyway, it'll be all fluffy over the next chapters, I hope my writing will be better by the end of this story!

Please R&R!


	2. Watching the sunrise

"Mmhm it's cold…" Amu was trying to find her blanket in the dark, then she suddenly realizes that something heavy was preventing her from pulling it close.

"What the…?" Starting to get irritated from not being able to sleep, she glances over at her clock "aaargh it's 3am already! If this keeps on I'll have major panda eyes tomorrow, how will I be able to face Ikuto?" Panicking, she decided to get a glass of warm milk, hoping it would get her to doze off soon. She turns on her lights as she sees Ikuto… sleeping next to her. Ooooh right, now she remembers, she kinda forgot he was here.

She smiled as she leaned over him, watching him sleep. Leaning closer, trying to give him a kiss, she was suddenly pulled closer.

"Perverted kid, what were you trying to do while I was asleep?" Ikuto smirks

Amu couldn't help but blush tremendously "H-h-how long were you awake?!"

"Long enough to notice what you were up to" he couldn't help it, teasing her was so much fun. "Let's say that I didn't stop you, what were you planning on doing to me?"

"N-n-nothing! Well, I was just trying to give you a goodnight kiss, but I guess you don't want it" she turned away to hide her enormous blush from him.

"I didn't say that" trying to get her attention, he leaned closer to her and she turned around again to face him "I'll have my kiss now" smirks Ikuto

"No way! You're too late now"

"Aww come one Amu-_chan_, it's just a little goodnight kiss"

"Just a kiss? It may be for you, but a kiss means a lot to me! So I'd better save them for someone special" she regretted it the second the words slipped out of her mouth. She felt him grabbing her hands and pinning her down to her bed.

"I-ikuto?" kind of shocked with the strength of his hands but not surprised that this would happen.

Ikuto had a serious look on his face now "Don't even joke about that, I want you to only kiss me" as he leaned closer to her ears he whispered "_you're my girl_"

She was so happy to hear that, but of course, she kept her cool & spicy pose. "Well if you say so" she said calmly. She turned her head and was looking in his eyes again, but he was giving off this don't-do-that-look. "What's wrong?"

"You can drop your cool & spicy chara when you're with me Amu, I want you to act how you want to" him saying this caused a huge blush on her face, and at the same time a gentle smile "okay"

"Good" Ikuto smiled

"Ah! It's 4am already!" Amu realized

"Yeah, so? It's a holiday right?

"Right… I'm not tired either, are you tired?" she asked

"Not really… which reminds me, I still haven't got my goodnight kiss yet" Ikuto said with his usual smirk on his face

"Well too bad, since we're not going to sleep any time soon, a goodnight kiss won't be necessary" she knew this was her chance on teasing him for a change and not the other way around

"Fine" said Ikuto half pouting "What should be we do right now?"

"Well… we could watch the sunrise, it should be dawn soon, we'll still have time so put some stuff outside to we'd sit comfortably"

"Okay, you go and get the stuff ready, I have to go and do something first"

"Huh? Where are you going? Don't go" Amu pouts at the idea being separated from him, even if it's for a little while

"Don't worry, I'll be back before the sunrise" trying to comfort her, he pats her head before he goes. "Be back soon" he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Okay… Everything will be ready when you come back"

--

2nd chapter! Wow it went a lot easier this time . I'm going to start the next chapter right now, so please R&R!

Where did Ikuto go?


	3. Surprise

While Amu was doing her best on making her balcony as comfortable and pretty as possible, she couldn't stop smiling. The last 9 hours have been such a bliss, she wish that every day could be like that. "That's right, I should think of something to surprise him when Ikuto gets back" Amu giggles as she thought of something nice.

Meanwhile, in the nearby 7-11

"I wonder what I should buy, there's so much to pick from and I'm sure she likes them all" After several moments doubt, Ikuto decided to but strawberry ice cream and pancake ingredients for breakfast. Of course, Amu will be the one who's gonna feed him. He grinned half evil half excited at the thought. As he paid and left the store, he saw none other than Utau standing outside in the dark.

"Utau? Why are you here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ikuto. Were you with Hinamori Amu?"

"So what if I was?" Ikuto was getting annoyed, all he wants right now is going back to Amu so she could feed him strawberry ice cream

"WHY?! Why does it have to be her all the time? I love you just as much, why won't you choose me?" Utau yelled and cried at the same time

There weren't many people on the streets, but it's pretty sure people are going to wake up if she kept screaming like this.

"First of all, we're _siblings._ Second of all, I only want her love." Ikuto said, looking in her eyes

Something snapped. Utau stopped crying, but hatred was burning in her eyes even with chara changing with Iru.

"You don't believe me do you? I'd die for you! Why can't you see that?! It's her fault… it's all her fault… Hinamori Amu…"

"Utau, what are you pla-" before he could finish his sentence, Utau started running, running in the direction of-, wait it can't be, Amu's house is that way!

As they ran over the empty streets with Amu in their mind, they didn't notice a truck with a drunk driver heading their way…

End of chapter!

--

Fufufu sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger evil grin

I'm feeling the fire! I feel I could just keep writing forever… Thanks for the ratings! You guys don't know how much it means to me tear I'm wondering, would you guys like to see more drama or keep the Amuto romance that happenes mostly at Amu's house? Keep your kind ratings coming! .

Anyways, please look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Where can I find you?

Ch. 4 Where can I find you?

"UTAU!!"

"WATCH OUT!!"

It all happened so fast, I remember running after Utau, when that truck came, next thing I know I saw Utau falling towards me. It took me some time to realize what had happened. Someone had pushed Utau off the road at the other side. She fell towards me, not hurt, but the truck still hit something or rather, someone. Well, when Utau fell towards me my body moved on his own and caught her, of course. I guess this is what you call a brother's instinct? The impact made me twist my foot. But nothing could prepare me on what I was about to see.

Twitch "Utau, are you alright?" the pain was killing him, this was actually the first time he had twisted something

Utau, other the other hand, was still in a daze "Huh? What happened?"

"You stupid girl! How could you run onto a road without thinking? Even if it was-"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, while yelling at Utau, the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of what was behind Utau. It was still dark, but the streetlights made it possible to see what had happened. Something… pink was laying on the ground. It can't be, please let this be a dream… He quickly pushed Utau off him and got up, forgetting about the pain in his foot.

"A-amu? He suddenly felt numb, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Amu was just lying there, motionless and in a puddle of blood. It almost seemed as she was sleeping. Ikuto moved towards her, slowly, hoping that by the time he reached her the bad dream would be over already. That he will wake up anytime soon, beside her.

"Ikuto, what's happening? Who is-" Utau gasped as she recognized Amu, at the same time she realized she was the one who pushed her out of the way. "No way… that's no Amu, right? Hey Ikuto, that's not Amu, right? TELL ME!!"

He could her Utau screaming at him, but he was still numb, he couldn't speak. He reached out his hand, he noticed her head was took a big impact.

Luckily, a neighbor saw what happened and quickly called the ambulance. It felt like hours before they arrived. But the next thing he knew, he was at the hospital, his foot was already treated. They were still doing surgery, it went on for another 3 hours. Finally, the doctors came out, but with a look Ikuto couldn't make out whether it was a good or bad sign.

"H-h-how is she?" he was finally able to say something

"Well, the girl's left side was hurt pretty badly, as she was hit on her left. But the operation was successful, it could be, however, that she may be in a coma for an unknown period of time. With that said, could you tell us her name? So we would be able to contact her family."

About 2 hours have passed, he just sat there, by her side, wishing that she would wake up. He could feel tears coming, but he managed to keep it in. Utau finally went home, although she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe that Amu actually saved her.

He held her hand the whole time, flinching whenever he thought he felt a movement from her. At last, he could feel her clenching his hand. At the same time he noticed a tear escaping her eye.


	5. Bad dreams

Ch. 5 Bad dreams

"What is happening? My whole body hurts, I can't move…" There's a sudden flashback in her mind. "Aah, I remember, I was out to buy ice cream, so I could surprise Ikuto when he was back. As I almost reached the corner of the store, I could hear voices, they were screaming at each other. It sounded so familiar… then I saw Ikuto and Utau, arguing about something. As I got closer, I could faintly hear my name being called out. Suddenly Utau started running, right on the path where a truck was coming at a high speed. Shit! I guess my body moved on its own. I want to wake up, I want to see him, why is it so hard to open my eyes?"

It's been a week since the accident and besides a few signs of Amu clenching someone's hand, it doesn't seem she'll wake up very soon.

(flashback)

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Wake up dear! How on earth did this happen?!" her mother cried in despair

"Doctor, how is her condition?" her father tried to keep calm

"Hey mama, why isn't sis waking up?" little Ami notice that things weren't right

After a while, the doctor left and the family noticed Ikuto sitting there. After he a long silence, her father finally spoke

"Who are you? Were you responsible for the accident?" it came out half yelling but full of disappointment

"It kind of was, Amu came looking for me and right when my little sister was about to get hit by the truck, Amu pushed her out of the way. She saved her, even though they don't like each other. "

Another silence overflowed the room. This time it was broken by her mother

"What is your name young man?" she asked half sobbing

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Well, what is your relationship with my daughter?"

"I'm in love with her and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san, but could I ask you to not contact my daughter anymore? Frankly, watching her now pains me so much that word cannot express it. And your presence here isn't much of a help. Please, I beg of you"

He couldn't believe what she was asking of him. Will he be able to do that? Avoid Amu? Suddenly, they could hear Amu mumbling something from under her oxygenmask

"I-i-kuto… where are you? I can't see you… where are you?!" He was going to rush over when her father stopped him. "I'm sorry, but please understand"

(end flashback)

He hasn't seen Amu since then, it was killing him. Now he wished he'd rather be the one who was lying in the hospital. Before he knew it, the sun was setting, he'd been wandering around for hours. He kept moving until he saw someone's shadow standing in front of him. He looked up and saw none other but the Kiddy King himself. Ikuto was about to say something but Tadase spoke before him. "They said that Hinamori-san will wake up either today or tomorrow" before he could reply, Tadase turned around and walked away.

He finally made up his mind, he won't stop seeing Amu even if that means he has to go against her parents. He was on his way to her hospital room again and outside her door, he could hear people yelling and crying. Was this a good or bad sign? He couldn't hear what they're saying too.

"Screw this, I'm going in" he said to himself. He opened the door only to find Amu's parents kneeled next to her bed and crying. His heart skipped a beat.

--

Am I evil or what? I find that making cliffhangers is kind of amusing xD I'll definitely upload another chapter before the weekend ends. Also, episode 33 of the anime comes out today!(Saturday) And the best thing is, that it's the date episode, so don't forget to check out Veoh this weekend!!


	6. Losing you

Ch. 6 Losing you

This can't be happening right? He ran. He ran from that room, from the truth. He refused the face what was in that room. He didn't know where he was running too, his body just moved on his own. As he ran past a little café, he could hear the faint sound of the radio playing "It'll work out" from NEWS. "Yeah right, like things would actually work out now, now that I've lost her" It struck him, he had known her for 5 years, but he never really appreciated her. "I'm such an idiot" he was fighting his tears, he couldn't believe she wasn't here anymore. Did life have any meaning now? Did he make the right choice by running? Maybe her parents think that he wasn't serious after all. "I should go back" he thought to himself, he didn't want to, be he had to.

He started walking, one step forward, two steps back. He finally arrived at the hospital. His mind was arguing with himself. He could either go in and lose her forever or don't go so that her parents will think that he never loved her in the first place.

(In the meanwhile)

"Amu-chan we're so glad you're all right!" her mother was sobbing so hard you could hardly hear what she was saying. "Don't you ever do something like that again young lady! What were you even thinking? Running out at night, trying to be a heroine!" at last she noticed Amu has been trying to say something all this time. "Oh I'm so sorry Amu-chan! What's wrong, does it hurt somewhere? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No mom, I'm okay. It's just, has person named Ikuto come by while I was in the hospital?"

Her parents froze when they heard the name, they suddenly decided to play dumb. "What do you mean? Who is this Ikuto person?"

She blushed while she tried to think of a good answer "he's…my most important person…" she whispered that last part, but it could be heard. This time, it wasn't her mother, but her father that broke out in tears. "NO! I won't allow this! I won't allow Tsukiyomi Ikuto to fly away with my little sparrow!"

"Wow, wait! How did you know his last name? I never told you his full name! You guys are hiding something, tell me!"

"We're busted…" her father looked at her mother and immediately received a deathglare.

"Look sweety, we just thought it would be the best for you if you never saw that boy again. She knew she could expect a rebellious Amu fighting back.

"No! You don't have the right to decide my life like that! I want to see him!" she couldn't help but to let her tears run free.

"Amu, please understand, this is the best –"

"NO! I'm 16 for God's sake, why won't you just let me live my life?!"

"We did! We let you live your life and look what it has done, we almost lost you! I cannot allow such behavior again!"

They suddenly realized where they were, in a hospital, arguing. There was a moment of silence when they heard the door creak open.

"Who's there?" Amu asked, it was dark at the door but she could see a familiar figure standing there. "No way… Ikuto?" her parent turned their heads and knew they couldn't win this fight.

"Come dear, let's leave them alone. We'll be back tomorrow Amu, get plenty of rest! And you, young man, don't strain my daughter too much. She needs all the rest she can get!

--

Yay! Chapter 6 is up . I should change my summary, since what I have in mind for the next chapters, doesn't fit the summary at all xD Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!!


	7. Waking up

Ch. 7 Waking up

Silence. The silence was killing them, he just stood there, she just sat there. Both not knowing what to say. Instead, she started crying and motioned him to come closer. He didn't walk towards her, he ran. He ran and took her in his arms with a strength that could send someone flying.

"I missed you" he cried, that was the first time she saw him crying. It was the first time she saw him like this.

"I missed you too, so much" her eyes hurt from crying

"Do me a favor and never do that again, I wouldn't know what to do if I really lost you"

"I'll try" she couldn't but smile because he's so concerned "that reminds me, how's Utau? She's not hurt, is she?"

"Thanks to you, she's okay. She was shocked though when she found out that you pushed her out of the way. What were you doing outside anyway? Didn't I tell you to wait for my at home?"

"I'm glad she's okay. But I didn't know when you'd be back, so I wanted to surprise you. I just wanted to buy ice cream at the store"

"Don't tell me, strawberry ice cream?"

"Yeah, why? What were you going to do anyway at the time?"

"Same as you, I just left the store with ice cream when I ran into Utau" he couldn't help but think back at that moment, he tried hard not to let her notice

She blushed, she couldn't believe they were thinking about the same thing.

"Get well soon, then we'll continue"

She smiled, it was a smile that overflowed with love. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Stay here tonight, I hate hospitals"

"You don't have to ask me twice for that, but your bed does seem a little small to fit both of us, doesn't it. I guess I'll just have to pull you closer. But don't blame me afterwards if you don't have enough space"

His body felt so warm, she really missed this. She could faintly feel him in her dreams, but he always disappears so quick that she couldn't hold on to that feeling. Amu was fast asleep, even though she just woke up, she was dead tired. Before she fell into her slumber, she smiled "I love you"

He held her closer and decided he would never let anything happen to her again. He wouldn't forgive himself.

The sun had risen really early and it came through her curtains, lightly waking her up. She didn't open her eyes but she could smell something really nice. It wasn't food though, it smelled like… flowers. She opened her eyes to find her whole room decorated with roses of every color possible. When she looked closer, she couldn't find Ikuto anywhere. She was disappointed that he wasn't here when she awoke. Although, she could find a note on her nightstand.

_Mornin'__ sexy, went out to buy breakfast,because hospital food sucks. Be back soon._

_Ikuto._

_PS: Your folks called that they won't be coming today, something about your little sister having a play at school._

Right after she put the note down, she tried to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her supporting, making her lose balance. She fell off her bed with a loud thud, loud enough for a nurse to hear it and charge into her room.

"Hinamori-san?! Are you alright? We should take you to the doctor immediately, to check that you didn't reopen any of your wounds"

Before she could object, she was taken away. She wondered what Ikuto will do when he finds out she's not in her room.

--

"Amu?" he opened the door just to find that she wasn't there. Right at the moment, the nurse that helped Amu earlier walked by. She blushed when Ikuto turned around and faced her.

"Are you looking for Hinamori-san?"

"Um, yeah. Where is she?"

"She is at the doctor for a checkup, she fell earlier so I took her to the doctor just to be sure she didn't bruise anything"

"She fell?! When? How? Why?!"

"Calm down, sir. It looked like she wanted to get up, when she lost her balance and fell out of her bed. I think she fell on her injured arm though. But she'll be okay from what I've heard, she's a fast healer"

He felt so relieved and guilty at the same time. If he would have been back sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Just like the other night. Feelings of guilt filled his heart. He was always too late and at these times he could never protect her from getting hurt. "I'm so stupid".

"Who's stupid?" Amu suddenly popped up in front of him, returning from the checkup

"You, for falling out of bed! You always get hurt when I'm not around, are you? Guess I'll have to stay with you 24/7"

"Well, I don't mind falling a few times if that means you'll be staying with me" she giggled until she noticed her serious look

He bent down to her wheelchair and to meet her eyes. He pulled her into a hug "Don't even joke about that. I won't let anything happen to you ever again, I'll protect you"

She blushed, hard. Happiness overflowed her when she pulled him closer "Please do, please stay by my side, I don't want you to go"

"Let's go for a walk, Amu"

She nodded while he pushed her forward, towards the elevator. It felt so good to be outside, she's been pinned to her bed forever. It was a bit chilly though, she could feel her goose bumps coming up. Ikuto noticed and quickly took off his sweater "put this on". She accepted his sweater and he had to say, it was way too oversized, but it looked so cute on her.

'_It has his smell'_ she thought, she was unable to stop her blush coming up. It was a state of happiness for both of them

--

"Hmm, they look really happy there, are you sure we should interrupt?"

"But we haven't seen Amu-chi for so long now!! Yaya really wants to talk to her! In midst of her tantrum, Tadase came in between.

"Maybe we should go, just for today"

"Maybe you're right, let's go Yaya" Nadeshiko couldn't help but notice a bit of jealousy and disappointment in Tadase's voice.


	8. Evening visit

Ch. 8 Evening visit

"Amu-chan… Amu-chan… Please hurry up and find us again!" The voices faded more and more, until she couldn't hear them anymore

"Wait! Don't go!" with a shock Amu awoke from her dream, or was it a nightmare? It was short but confusing. Her room was decorated with flowers and get-well-soon-cards. From the guardians, Ami and even classmates from school. She was surprised that so many people thought of her, it made her happy

"Amu-chan? What's wrong dear we heard you screaming! Did you have a bad dream or are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ah, no I'm fine, it was just a weird dream"

Amu could feel her mother's concern in her voice. It's almost been 2 weeks since she got discharged from the hospital. Her wounds healed quickly, but she had to go back to the hospital for checkups once a week. Although, ever since she woke up from the accident she couldn't feel Ran Miki and Su's presence anymore. According to Ami, who took the charas with her while they were away, they went back into their eggs when they heard about her accident.

She was about to get up and open her balcony door, when she heard there were visitors downstairs. After some mumbling, there were signs of someone coming up. Scratch that, there were _several people_ coming up. She decided to wait to see who the visitors were before she got up.

"Amu-chan? Your friends are here to see you" said her mother cheerfully

"Amu-chiiiiiii! I've missed you!!" Yaya couldn't hide her excitement any longer and let it all out

"Yaya! Everyone! What are you doing here?" the gang was all here, it seemed so long since she'd saw them. "Even Kukai's here! Aren't you busy with school? I mean, middle school must be tough!"

"What do you mean '_even_ Kukai's here'? Of course I came to visit, I know middle school is tough, but I couldn't just sit there while you were hurt right?"

"Aww thanks, you're a great guy Kukai"

"Amu-chan, are you feeling better now? I brought your favorite Gateaux au chocolate to cheer you up!"

"Thanks so much Nadeshiko! But I'm alright, I'm not _that_ depressed" Amu felt so lucky to have friends like them

"I know, but I think you will after I give you all the notes I took for you at school" without further ado, Nadeshiko brought a pile of papers from a plastic bag, and put it on Amu's desk"

Amu's jaw dropped "There's that much?! Please tell me that it's not as much as it seems…"

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but it is… You did miss 2 weeks of school Amu-chan. Oh, I guess you're wondering why Hotori-kun isn't here? He had some business with the principal today, but he said he will visit some other day"

"Oh okay, thanks Nadeshiko!" actually she didn't really miss Tadase-kun that much. Well, why would she if she had Ikuto by her side? She let out a giggle. Her friends of course, noticed

"Well, I think we'd better go and let Amu-chan rest. Will you come to school soon?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think I'll be able to come back to school in a week or two"

"Yay finally! School has been so boring without you Amu-chi!!"

--

"Hurry up and let school be over" Ikuto was getting impatient and nervous, he was supposed to have dinner tonight with Amu's parents.

At the same time, Amu was stressing over the same thing. She was worried over what kind of questions her father would throw at him. Will they fully accept him? More importantly, what to wear?! "I wish Miki was here…"

After a while of battling with her own thoughts, she decided to wear white knee-length shorts with bows on the sides, and a black top with lines drawn all over. And of course, with black 'X'-hairclips.

"Perfect" she thought as she heard the doorbell. Panic came all over her "okay, stay calm, just do your usual cool spicy chara"

She ran downstairs as her mother headed at the door, with her father after her. Excitement ran through her veins and a blush appeared on her face when he saw him standing there. Black pants, dark blue shirt with a tie drawn on it, it took him a while to pick his clothes. He had to impress her parents of course. Well, even if they did forbid them to see each other, he could always sneak through her balcony.

"Good evening sir, ma'am."

"Good evening Tsukiyomi-san! Come in, there's no need to stand in the cold any longer. Also, there's also no need for all the formalities, relax, it's just dinner" her mother was very kind, it was kind of unexpected. He thought they would immediately fire questions at him and kick him out afterwards. He could, however, notice her father glare at him the whole time"

"Well, dinner will be done very soon, so why don't you go rest at the living room. Amu-chan will bring you some tea, right Amu-chan?" her mother turned her head to look at Amu, who was still looking at the scene from the stairs, not knowing that someone noticed she was there

"Eh? Oh right!" as her thought came back to earth, she couldn't help but stare at Ikuto, who was looking so handsome tonight

"Hey Amu" Ikuto walked over and was about to kiss her, until her father interrupted

"Tsukiyomi-san! Let's go to the living room, where we'll have a nice chat!" it was the first time she noticed her father's serious look

"Uhm, okay. By the way sir, you can call me Ikuto."

Her father just ignored him"Well Tsukiyomi-san, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Silence. Everyone's mouth dropped as her father just bluntly asked this. Luckily, Ikuto was able to get a grip of himself quickly. Amu as well, decided not to take his question so seriously, and set herself next to Ikuto

"Well, bluntly said. I love her. I really do" another jaw drop filled the room. Amu gave out a huge blush and her father looked like he was about to faint. They could hear him mumbling something from the other side of the room. Something involving 'sparrows' and 'flew away'

"Dinner's ready!" her mother yells excited, luckily that broke the tension. Well, if broke a _bit_ of tension. The atmosphere was still weird during dinner

"Well Ikuto-kun, tell us about yourself" her mother couldn't find another way to start a conversation

"Uhm, well I will be a senior in college this spring. I study marketing"

"Lovely! And how are your studies going? Is it interesting? Do you have a good bond with your family?"

He hesitated a bit before he answered, but decided to tell them anyway. Because he wanted to be fair with them. "Actually, not really. I'm studying because my stepfather wanted this. I didn't really know what to do with my life after high school, so I followed his wish. As for my family, not really. I have a younger sister as you know, she'll be a senior in high school. I have a fairly good bond with her, but she's kind of clingy so that can be annoying sometimes. My mother and stepfather work for the Easter company, she's a manager and he's a executive there."

"Oh I see" she didn't know whether to ask this or not "and your real father..?"

"He disappeared a 10 years ago, after a few years my mother decided not to wait anymore. That's how she got together with my current stepfather. My real father used to be a musician"

The atmosphere just got heavier than it already was. No one really knew how to continue after this. If Ami were here, then it wouldn't be a problem. It had to be tonight that she had a sleepover at a friend's house.


	9. Snowed in

Ch. 9 Snowed in

'Dear, I don't think we should let him out, at least not at this weather. Maybe it's for the best that you stayed the night Ikuto-kun' Amu's naïve mom had no idea what those words meant in his ears

'I'd love to stay the night' an overly suspicious grin appeared, the grin that Amu knows so well and has seen many times before.

Of course, to be expected, there was an immediate objection from papa. 'NO! My little sparrow is too young and too innocent for this! I mean, who know what'll happen?!' The thought of his little girl together with a boy in the same house during a night was almost too much for her dad. 'Does that mean, GIRL MEETS BOY?!'

'Calm down dear! It's not like we're going to put them in the same room. I think Ikuto-kun will have to sleep on the couch tonight since we don't have an extra bedroom. I hope that's all right with you Ikuto-kun'

'Of course I'm all right with the couch, I'm really happy that I can stay, _really happy. _' With the last sentence said while winking to Amu

'Amu-chan, you've been so quiet for the last few minutes, are you okay?'

'She's fine, I guess that she's so happy that she's speechless' Ikuto said while pulling her in a hug

'Oh nothing, it's just, will the couch be comfortable enough?' Amu unlocked a chaos situation by saying that

Her parents' expressions were priceless, while Ikuto couldn't stop grinning

'So what are you suggesting,_ Amu_?'

Before she could say anything she was interrupted by her father, whose fantasy was about to explode 'Absolutely NOT!'

'Well, the couch IS uncomfortable to sleep in.. not to mention that the living room could be quite cold during the night. Would it be such a bad idea for them to sleep in the same room?'

Another priceless expression, this time only from her father 'Mama you traitor!!' her father yelled while running towards the bathroom

- 15 minutes later -

'Ok all done! Now Amu-chan, you know we trust you right? Don't do anything to make papa cry." With that said, her mother went downstairs to retrieve her father from the bathroom.

Throughout the night, Ikuto did notice something, Amu was overly quiet today. Was she nervous? Or could it be, that? Just to be sure, he had to check it out. While Amu was putting her laundry away, Ikuto came closer. Of course, with his cat abilities, she didn't notice him coming.

'Het Ikuto, do you want some snacks before we go to-' as she turned around her face met his chest. She couldn't help but blush 'Ikuto?! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?!' suddenly she felt her knees weaken, luckily Ikuto was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

'I knew something was wrong with you today, you have a major fever Amu.' As cute as he was, he picked her up and laid her in her bed, bent down, their foreheads meeting. 'You're burning up, wait here' Before she could say anything, he already left the room. '_Darn, in the end I couldn't finish it on time'_ Amu pouted at the thought that she was beaten by a fever

Ikuto made his way downstairs to the kitchen, searching for an icepack. Well, the logical place for it to be in is of course the freezer, so that was easily done. He made his way back upstairs, when he heard some noises coming from Amu's room, the door was open, so he decided to check what his darling was up to with her fever. '_What is she doing_?'

'_Maybe I can finish it before he comes back up…'_ But sadly she was too late, by the time she finished thinking about it, Ikuto had already returned 'What were you doing? You know you have a fever and yet you're still pushing yourself. I don't like it when you push yourself' Amu could hear the concern in his voice, not to mention that cute blush he had when he said it.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to finish it.'

'What is it?' you could hear the curiosity in his voice, although he wouldn't show it

'This.' Amu said while holding out a half-finished… scarf 'I know you don't like the cold…' her voice was getting more quiet by every word she said

'You made it, for me?' Damnit, how far does her 'adorable-meter' goes?! The scarf was dark blue in the beginning, and the colour fades more and more as the scarf gets longer. Assuming it'll stop at very light blue or white. He was just speechless, it was the first time he received such a gift. He didn't even receive a handmade gift from Utau.

'I knew it, it's ugly right? Maybe I should-' she was silenced by his kiss

'Are you crazy? I'm gonna make it my family treasure, I love it.' He gave her another peck on the lips and made his way up to her ear 'Thank you' before blowing her ear.

'I'll give it to you when I'm finished, wait until then okay?' There it was again, the smile the lit up his world. The smile that made the world seem better. It's the smile that was only for him

A/N: So sorry that I took so long to update! I'm starting to believe that my creativity is at its peak right before the exams xD Anyway, I've graduated from high school so I have about 3 months of summer vacation (hooray!) So I'm hoping I'll be finished with both my stories before I start college at the end of September anyways, enjoy chapter 9! I'll be looking forward to reviews 3


End file.
